Little Lamb
by ViviCosplay
Summary: This is a Reverse Falls AU. Will is confused when one of the Gleeful twins comes to the basement one day, but he knows better than to question them too much. Instead he quietly listens and maybe something good will come out of it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls**

 **This story is told in Will POV**

Little Lamb

I woke up in the same place I always do, the tiny corner of the dark basement. I shift slowly the chains around my wrists pulling painfully, the ends trail off into nothing magically connected to the twins wherever they may be. I am alerted to a presence by the creaking of the basement door so I try to make myself as small as possible.

"Little Lamb." A voice calls from the stairs. There it is that name he started calling me since I came here, and for some reason I can't understand it causes shivers to run down my spine from something other than fear.

"Yes, Master Mason" I reply meekly raising my head enough to look at his boots. He doesn't say anything at first just walks slowly to the only chair in the room.

"I came here because I find myself in need of some assistance" His smooth voice drawls as he pulls the chair to my little corner, snapping his fingers to create a floating blue flame, illuminating the room.

"What can I do for you, Master Mason?" I ask knowing any actions other than being helpful would not end well for me. He sits down on the chair next to me and pulls several papers from inside his vest and beckons me to look at them.

"I can not seem to decipher this passage from the journal and I want you to help me." Comes his response as he shows me the passage. It contains four lines all in strange lettering almost no body understands anymore.

"May I ask; why didn't you ask Mistress Mabel or Master Stanford for assistance?" I enquired at a whisper, confused as to why he would want my help but afraid to anger him with the question.

"Obviously because I know that if I asked them for assistance I would only get condescending looks and mockery, which I do not want to give them the satisfaction of having. Why do you ask do you not want to help me, Little Lamb?" He explains with an air of arrogance, but I could hear the underlining threat that came with the question. Yet I still had that small shudder of something other than fear run down my spine as he spoke that name.

"Of course I want to help, Master Mason, I was just curious" I spoke hurriedly so he would not think my question was out of defiance, and started to look over the passage he held in his hands. As I was reading over the passage I noticed him lead closer to me almost to the point of my being able to feel his breath on my head. In shock I pulled away to look at his face, seeing it so close to mine and also realising I had looked him in the eyes I squeaked and ducked my head so quickly I was surprised not to hear a crack. From somewhere above me I heard a deep chuckle.

"Oh Little Lamb did I scare you? That's so cute" He claimed with a hint of laughter still in his voice. The shudders ran down my spine but was accompanied by confusion, Master Mason thought I was cute, for some reason that made my heart flutter.

"I was just startled Master Mason; I apologise for looking you in the eyes" I said meekly waiting for the burn of fire or the sting of a knife. Instead I felt a warm hand on my head.

"Think nothing of it, just help me with the passage" he replied calmly. So I raised my head to look at the paper again, I had already figured out what the problem was an explained it to him slowly

"The problem with the passage is that each line is in a different cipher language, Line one in cipher five, line two in cipher three, line three in cipher eight and line four in cipher two. So to decipher it you need to transfer the rest of the lines to cipher five and then into English."

"Huh, that makes sense but seems overly complicated" He drawled as he pulled out a separate piece of paper to start translating. I sat there silently as he worked on the passage. After ten minutes he had solved it.

"There we go, but it still does not make a lot of sense, it reads:

One day you will see,

All the wrong you did to me,

And start all over,

Start all over again.

What do you think this means Will?" he questions while staring at me with dark eyes.

"I don't know Master Mason" I reply slowly thinking how that sounds like what I wrote on a scrap piece of paper one day.

"Really because I found it down here in the basement and the only person here is you". He states his voice taking a slight edge to it. I couldn't breathe in that moment I had just helped to decipher the note I had written one day out of despair at wanting to be treated like as a friend or maybe more by Master Mason.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it please I am sorry" I rushed to apologised curling into myself not wanting to face his wrath today. To my surprise nothing came except that warm hand on my head again and his soft voice speaking

"Calm down Little Lamb, maybe I have been harsh, and maybe we should start over. What do you say Little Lamb?" I was shocked, I couldn't do anything but sit there as he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at his. Then he tilted his head down to place a soft kiss to my lips and I think in that moment my heart exploded.

"If you tell anyone about this it will end horribly for you, do you understand me?" he explained staring at me with a soft smile. All I could do was nod my head to focused on the feeling of his lips on mine to respond with words.

"Wonderful" He claimed as he rose from the chair and headed towards the stairs. As he was at the top of the stairs he paused as spoke.

"Until next time, My Little Lamb" then he was gone closing and locking the door behind him leaving me to wonder was it all a ploy to make me more dependant on the Gleefuls or did Master Mason actually care for me and want to start over.

Either way, I was still stuck where I was waiting for Master Mason to return.

 **So what did you think? Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts. Also the passage came from the song 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set it off.**


End file.
